Ryan Dalias
Commander Ryan Dalias is a surgeon with Alliance Medical and the chief of surgery at EOS 10. He was transferred to EOS 10 to supervise Doctor Urvidian's alcohol rehab and has stayed on board since. Early Life Ryan grew up primarily in Paris, living with his mother. His father is an Alliance Admiral, who was spent majority of his time on board space ships. Ryan occasionally lived with his father on these ships due to his parents having shared custody. Ryan's father and his mother separated when he was young due to a variety of factors, but mostly as they were 'incompatible'. It has been revealed that Admiral Dalias is not Ryan's biological father; Horace Urvidian and Ryan's mother had an affair on the space ship Cleo, leading to Ryan's birth. Ryan struggles with a drug addiction. In his youth, he was a talented swimmer. After a diving accident in his youth at Continuum Falls on Titan, his spinal column had to be replaced. He become addicted to narcotics then progressed to party drugs. He has been to rehab twice and has been clean for 15 rotations following his last relapse. He has an implant in his brain which regulates his desire for drugs and rejects mind-altering substances. Relationships After struggling with his sexuality for some time, Ryan's attraction to both men and women has been confirmed. Ryan and Akmazian reportedly shared a kiss, however, post 'The Event', Ryan is dating David Maddox. Physical Appearance Ryan has a muscular physique from his swimming, and in particular is described to have a great ass. This is offset by his unusually large forehead. Ryan canonically has blue eyes and brown hair, which he describes as 'boring'. Trivia * Many fans headcanon Ryan to have pink hair. It originated from tumblr user @crystaljens fanart. The popularity of this quickly grew and has resulted in numerous in-show references. * Ryan has a fear of birds. (Note: episode was confirmed non-canonical, but has become fanon.) * Ryan has a prosthetic body part. The location is unknown, but it is very realistic. * Ryan still has pain in his back from the diving accident. * Ryan has a scar from when a vase was thrown at him. This occurred after his addiction relapsed, and he entered his old home, forgetting that it had been long sold to new owners. * Ryan is bilingual. He speaks English and French. * Ryan is allergic to chocolate. Quotes * "I- I can’t- I can’t tell, these vitals, he- he has no vitals, so either he’s dead or… taking a nap?" * "I think I’m seeing a sinus rhythm… it’s a rhythm, so that’s generally better than… no rhythm. I think" - Ryan, a professional surgeon * "My eyes are up here." - to Akmazian on several occasions * "There's nothing wrong with my forehead!" -to everyone, ever * "My penis did not explode!" - also a lot * "Do you talk like this to other people? What do they do? They run away, right? I don't think I ever handle our conversations well." - to Dr.Urvidian * "It's like a, like a robot, they put in my head. Anytime anything fun, comes into my brain, the robot grabs it and beats it to death" - about his implant to Maddox Category:Regular Characters Category:Characters